Le Monde à l'envers
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Après un incident en potion, d'étranges choses arrivent à Hermione. Sa personnalité est totalement inversée. Mais qu'est que cela peut-il bien donner? APRES TOUTE CETTE LONGUE ATTENTE VOICI ENFIN LE CHAP 8 ET ATTENTION LE 9 AUSSI !
1. Chapitre 1

LE MONDE A L'ENVERS 

**Note des auteurs : ** Cette histoire est le résultat d'un petit délire entre deux amies Johera et Eléa.(nous !!!!!!!!)

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Et si Hermione devenait quelqu'un d'autre simplement à cause d'une erreur d'ingrédients…

**Disclaimer : ** Bien évidemment, comme vous le savez tous, tous les perso appartiennent a Miss J.K.R. On aimerait bien qu'ils nous appartiennent mais là, ça dépasse le rêve !!

Bref, voilà, on arrête de blablaté

Bonne lecture.

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapitre 1

*** 

Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry était rentré à Poudlard. Il avait passé les pires vacances de sa vie chez les Dursley. Rien n'avait changé : Hermione toujours aussi intelligente et sûre d'elle, elle avait d'ailleurs était nommé préfète, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle se promène son insigne de préfète épinglée à sa poitrine. Elle visait déjà le poste de préfète en chef. Ron, non plus n'avait pas changé.

En ce jour pluvieux du mois d'octobre, Harry, Ron, et Hermione se gelaient dans les froids cachots de Rogue, où à leur plus grand désespoir il devaient subir un cour de potion interminable. La potion qu'il devait réaliser était censé augmenter les qualités de la personnalité. Ron et Harry faisaient équipe, tandis qu'Hermione était avec Neville.

Rogue, passait dans les rangs, en ne cessant de critiquer le travail de ses élèves. C'est alors que : « BOOM !!! ». Le chaudron de Neville et Hermione, venait d'exploser aspergeant Hermione d'un liquide verdâtre. N'oublions pas que la potion devait être bleue. Rogue se précipita vers Neville pour le réprimander une fois de plus, cela faisait la huitième fois depuis le début du cour :

- Non mais c'est pas croyable d'être aussi incapable de suivre des instructions sorties tout droit d'un livre. Puis se tournant vers Hermione, il ajouta :

- Et vous, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, vous ne pourriez pas l'aider au lieu de lui laisser faire tout le travail, ce qui menait inévitablement à une catastrophe.

- Mais…je…mais, tenta de se justifier Hermione.

- Pas de mais, vous avez tort ! j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, plus une heure de retenue, pour vous et trois pour Mr Londubat. Maintenant, allez à l'infirmerie avant que je change d'avis, et que je sois moins clément !

Hermione se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry lui lança discrètement, pendant que Rogue avait le dos tourné, qu'il lui prendrait ses affaires. Elle partit donc, en poussant un juron. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

***

Hermione, se faisait examiner par Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci poussa un bruyant soupir, et lui dit sur un ton désolé :

- Mr Londubat, à dû mettre trop de queues de rats, la potion obtenue n'a plus pour effet d'augmenter les qualités de la personnalité, mais d'inverser la personnalité.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, répliqua Hermione. Je me sens comme je suis d'habitude.

- C'est normal ! les effets ne se feront ressentir, que dans une heure. Répondit Mme Pomfresh. 

- Mais, il n'y a aucun antidote ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Oui, il existe bien un antidote, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Mais il nécessite une préparation de minimum 72 heures. 

- Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est horrible, comment vais-je faire ?

- Il faut que quelqu'un, soit constamment derrière vous à vous surveiller. Jusqu'à la fin des cours, vous pourrez rester ici. Mais lorsque vos camarades auront fini les cours, vous devrez les rejoindre. Je leur expliquerai tout.

- Bien, merci madame.

Hermione prit alors un livre sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté du lit sur lequel elle était assise dans l'intention de lire, mais elle se ravisa et commença à en déchirer une page. Elle se mit à la plier, pour en faire un petit avion en papier, qu'elle s'amusa à faire voler à travers la pièce, tout en lui courant après pour le rattraper.

C'est dans cet état que Harry et Ron retrouvèrent leur amie.

- Mais qu'est qui lui arrive, dit Harry.

- Eh ben dis donc, continua Ron.

- Oh, vous êtes là, dit Hermione en s'apercevant de leur présence. Le cour de ce vieux con de Rogue, n'était pas trop emmerdant j'espère.

- Hermione, tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Ron.

- Ouais, bien sûr, je péte la forme, pourquoi ?

- Non, non pour rien. Dit Harry quelque peu étonné.

Mme Pomfresh les interrompit en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Ah vous êtes là, vous deux. Dit-elle à l'intention de Ron et de Harry. Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler.

Ron et Harry la suivirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortirent. Mme Pomfresh leur avait tout expliquer à propos de l'état d'Hermione. Ron n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'Hermione puisse être complètement différente, donc il prit la nouvelle à la légère. Mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il vit Hermione en train d'écrire des obscénités sur les murs de l'infirmerie. Il fut tellement choqué, qu'il resta figé, ne sachant plus que faire, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry, qui avait lui aussi subit un choc immense se ressaisit et se dépêcha d'emmener ses amis loin de l'infirmerie avant que Mme Pomfresh ne revienne et se rende compte du désastre qu'avait provoqué Hermione.

Ils se rendirent tout trois vers leur salle commune. Ron marchait en tête, derrière suivaient Harry et Hermione. Hermione ne cessait de dire à Harry, qu'elle « aimerait bien se taper un des beaux gars qui passaient à côté d'elle ». Harry, une fois de plus choqué par les propos d'Hermione coura vers Ron pour lui chuchoter, qu'il fallait vraiment surveiller leur amie. Au moment où il se retourna, pour jeter un œil sur Hermione, elle avait disparu. Ils revinrent brusquement sur leurs pas, et partirent en courant à la recherche d'Hermione.

Ils retrouvèrent celle-ci, dans les bras d'un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ce garçon semblait tout aussi surpris, apparemment elle s'était permise de l'embrasser sans son autorisation. Elle fut interrompu par Ron, qui les avaient séparés brusquement :

- Mais t'es malade, c'est inhumain de profiter de pauvres jeunes filles en détresse. Dit-il à l'intention du charmant inconnu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !! C'est cette folle qui ma sauté dessus ! répliqua le garçon.

Abasourdi, Ron et Harry ne savaient pas quoi ajouter.

Hermione prit alors la parole :

- ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres avec un regard sensuel. Elle ajouta : si t'en veut encore tu sais où me trouver.

- Bon, ça suffit, l'interrompit Harry, en l'attrapant par le bras pour la traîner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Jusqu'au dîner, Hermione fut intensément surveillée par ses deux amis. Bien que dans leur dos elle eut le temps de monter sur une table de la salle commune, pour danser, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Elle fut tout de même vite rattrapée par Ron et Harry. Ceux-ci n'avaient parlé du changement temporaire d'Hermione à personne. Ils s'efforçait donc de le cacher quoiqu'ils y arrivaient difficilement.

Le dîner se passa sans incidents majeurs, mis à part le fait qu'Hermione bombarda toute la table de Gryffondor avec des petits pois.

Prétendant une soudaine fatigue elle ne resta pas tard dans la salle commune le soir et monta rapidement dans son dortoir. Harry et Ron fatigués de cette surveillance rapprochée vis à vis d'Hermione n'y firent aucune objection. Ils montèrent eux aussi se coucher quelques minutes après Hermione. En montant les escaliers Ron s'exclama :

- P*****, ça promet la journée de demain !!

Dans son dortoir, Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de se coucher. Elle pris l'initiative de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte, traversa le dortoir à pas de loup et ouvrit la malle qui se trouvait au pied du lit de Harry. Elle fouilla vivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Elle venait de voler la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

Elle sortit de la tour de Gryffondor vêtue de la cape et se dirigea vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, dans le but d'utiliser le passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-lard.

Elle sortit sa baguette, tapa la statue et prononça la formule « dissendium ». La statue pivota libérant le passage secret. Elle le parcoura, passa par la trappe et se retrouva dans la cave du magasin Honeyduke. Elle traversa la cave et monta les escaliers qui menaient au magasin.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de nos très chères et bien-aimées auteurs : ** Coucou !! bien voilà notre magnifique chapitre trois, où vous pourrez enfin voir Hermione habillé d'une certaine manière pas très convenable. Ah oui, encore pardon pour le language (je le dit à l'avance surtt pour les prochains chap) quelques peu pas très correcte d'Hermione.

**L'éternel Disclaimer : ** Bien que nous le voudrions, les perso ne nous appartiennent toujours pas, et jusqu'à maintenant ils ont toujours été, bien que vous le savez tous, à Mme J.K.R.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3

***

Le lendemain, la journée commença par le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid avait commencé à enseigner aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards l'art d'apprivoiser et de soigner les Octosnoil. C'était une espèce très rare dans le monde des sorciers et inconnue bien sûr dans celui des moldus. Tandis que les élèves s'amassaient autour de la clôture qui renfermait une créature qui ressemblait de loin à un lion à six pattes, Hagrid se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota :

- Le cours a commencé depuis dix minutes, Hermione n'est toujours pas là. Elle est malade ?

- Euh…On pourrait dire ça.

Tandis qu'Hagrid jetait un regard interrogateur à Harry, des sifflements attirèrent l'attention des deux amis, qui tournèrent vivement la tête pour en connaître la cause. Tout de suite, l'air inquisiteur d'Hagrid se métamorphosa en un étonnement soudain qui laissa place à un choc lorsqu'il reconnu la personne qui se dirigeait vers eux. 

La jeune fille qui approchait était vêtue de la robe réglementaire de Poudlard bien qu'elle ne ressemblait plus au modèle d'origine. Quelques retouches avaient été faites : la robe qui autrefois était ample et simple avait été transformée en une robe moulante et décolletée, fendue du côté gauche jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. L'adolescente arborait un air provocateur les bretelles de son soutien-gorge rouge vif apparaissait nettement à la vue de tous, ce qui semblait ne pas la gêner. Ses cheveux raides dont les pointes d'environ cinq centimètres étaient rouge brillant, lui tombaient sur les épaules, faisaient ressortir le rouge qui ornait ses paupières ainsi qui ses ongles. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un fin trait noir régulier assortis à la couleur foncée de ses yeux, que le crayon noir qu'elle avait appliqué faisait ressortir. Quand à ses lèvres, elles étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de brillant à lèvres. 

Sous tout ce nouveau style, se cachait Hermione, que l'on avait du mal à reconnaître.

Après le choc que lui avait causé l'apparition de son amie, Harry se précipita vers elle sous les rires des serpentards et lui dit :

- Hermione !Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- J'ai pas le droit de faire ce qu'il me plait ? elle marqua une pause puis repris.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce qu'il me plait, le petit blond là-bas n'est pas trop mal !

- MALFOY !!! s'écria Harry en attirant tous les regards autour de lui. MAIS TU ES FOLLE ?

- Arrête de te prendre pour mon père et dégage le passage !

Harry ne chercha pas à l'énerver, il se poussa. Hermione se dirigea vers le groupe des autres élèves. Hagrid l'interrogea gentiment :

- Eu… Hermione…Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ça roule, pourquoi ?

- Tu es en retard !

- Et alors ?

- Alors, ça ne te ressembles pas tellement.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me juge à l'avance ?Vous croyez tous me connaître mais vous ne savez rien de moi et de ce dont je suis capable.

Hermione ne haussait pas seulement la voix, elle faisait un véritable scandale. Harry, comme toujours accourra et demanda si lui et Ron pouvaient emmener leur amie à l'infirmerie en prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Hagrid n'y vit pas d'objection. 

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh compris instantanément, après avoir regardé Hermione, du problème qui subsistait.

- Ouh la la ! Je vois ce qu'il se passe, mais voyez vous mes enfants, je ne peux rien faire avant au moins deux jours. Le professeur Rogue travaille à une potion avec le soutien du professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Le professeur Rogue ? Mme Mc Gonagall ?s'écria Ron. Tout le monde est au courant ou quoi ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour le bien d'Hermione.

- Mais je vous ai dit que j'allais bien !Foutez moi la paix ! Merde à la fin !s'excita Hermione.

- C'est de pire en pire !Lança Harry .

- Bon, dit Mme Pomfresh, je croie que je vais la garder un peu ici pour qu'elle se calme. Venez la chercher après votre cours.

- Merci madame !dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Harry et Ron laissèrent leur amie à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh, et partirent rejoindre les autres élèves qui continuaient le cours.

Pendant ce temps là, l'infirmière avait laissé seule Hermione dans l'infirmerie pour aller chercher une potion dans l'armoire de son bureau. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour permettre à Hermione de se glisser par une des fenêtres étant donné que la porte était fermée à double tours. Elle ne resta pas dans les parages bien longtemps afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer. La jeune fille chercha une idée d'occupation, histoire de faire passer le temps. C'est alors qu'elle repensa au fait qu'elle avait emporté la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, elle décida d'en faire bon usage.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

***

Harry et Ron, ayant fini le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ils s'apprêtaient à partir en courant vers l'infirmerie pour récupérer leur amie, quand ils furent interpellés par Hagrid.

- Harry, Ron, attendez deux minutes, s'il vous plait !

- Oui Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Harry.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ! 

Harry et Ron avait l'air un peu gêné tout à coup. Après tout, ils avaient promis de ne parler à personne de ce qui arrivait à Hermione. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole. Harry regardait ses chaussures avec un soudain intérêt tandis que Ron semblait captivé par la cabane d'Hagrid et par Crockdur qui était allongé devant la porte.

Harry se dit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à leur ami bien qu'il savait qu'il était incapable de tenir sa langue. Il se décida donc à parler :

- Et bien… A vrai dire… Il y a eu un petit problème… tout tout petit, en cours de potion…

Il s'interrompit et regarda Ron qui après la demande silencieuse d'Harry, pris la parole :

- Et… Comment dire… En fait, Hermione s'est reçue un petit peu de potion préparée par Neville et… Sa personnalité… Comment dire… N'est plus tout à fait la même, disons qu'elle est…

- Totalement inversée. Fini Harry.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Mme Pomfresh peut bien faire quelque chose, non ?

- Disons que, l'antidote demande une petite préparation de 72 heures !

- Ah, je vois ! Et cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est dans cet état ?

- Et bien… Pas longtemps. Un peu plus de 24 heures. Mais j'ai l'impression que son état s'aggrave de minutes en minutes !

- Bon courrez la rejoindre ! Et vite. A mon avis, il ne faut pas la laisser seule trop longtemps !

- D'accord. Au revoir Hagrid.

Et les deux amis partirent en courant. Mais bien sûr arrivés à l'infirmerie, lorsque Mme Pomfresh leur ouvrit la porte, Hermione avait disparue ! 

Harry et Ron la cherchèrent partout pendant plusieurs minutes, ils passèrent dans la salle commune, la grande salle, les dortoirs, la bibliothèque et même la cuisine. Ils finirent par la retrouver derrière une des serres de botaniques, là où personne ne pouvait la voir.

Arrivé à cette hauteur, Ron eut la respiration coupée, il s'arrêta, ne trouvant plus la force de continuer sa route. Harry s'en apperçut : 

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

- Regardes !

Ron se poussa sur le côté pour laisser Harry contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant lui, Hermione, adossée au mur de la serre, était entourée d'une fumée abondante et épaisse. Non, il ne faisait pas froid, elle n'avait pas mis le feu au château, du moins pas encore. Mais, elle fumait ! Oui oui, vous avez bien compris, Hermione fumait !Elle fumait, comme Harry le reconnu, des cigarettes mais aussi une feuille roulée, bleu aux reflets turquoises, plus communément appelée Notanicula, plante bien connue pour ses propriétés hallucinogènes et très prisée par les jeunes sorciers amateurs de sensations fortes. C'est pour cette raison que Mme Chourave prenait le soin d'enfermer cette plante dans une section interdite aux élèves.

Harry ne savait même pas que Mme Chourave possédait une telle plante, il se précipita vers son amie :

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend t'es devenue folle !

- Oh !! Yo les mecs ! Comment ça gaz ! Pourquoi y'a une vache milka derrière toi ?

Salut mon amie la vache ! Yo, donne moi du chocolat ou j't'explose ta face violette salle grosse !

Ron retrouva ses esprits et réagit soudain :

- Mais c'est qui la vache milka ?

- Truc moldu, laisse tomber, aide-moi plutôt à la ramener jusqu'au dortoir, faut que personne ne se rende compte de ce que qui s'est passé.

- Eu… Oui, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tout ça ?

Ron désignait les cigarettes et les quelques feuilles du regard.

Après avoir enfoui les paquets et les feuilles sous la terre, les deux garçons ramenèrent leur amie jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le long du chemin, Harry avait questionné Hermione sur la provenance de ce qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Etant loin d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Hermione raconta toutes les actions illégales et immorales qu'elle avait accomplie ses dernières vingt-quatre heures.

- Et ben… J't'ai volé ta cape !

Et puis après j'suis partie dans la nuit toute noire à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai volé des cigarettes dans la poche d'un monsieur et pleins pleins d'autres choses. 

Hermione s'était mise à rire, Harry n'arrivait même plus à la faire tenir debout. Mais elle semblait ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle était sur le point de s'étaler sur le sol. Donc, elle continuait :

- Pendant que j'étais censée être à l'infirmerie avec Poirefresh…

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et reprit ses explications :

- …J'ai pris ta cape et je suis partie dans la serre ! Mais CHUUUUUUT !

Hermione avait disposé son doigt sur sa bouche en riant.

- Et j'ai pris de la Notanicula.

Elle s'arrêta de parler puis regarda Harry ardemment dans les yeux avant de répliquer :

- Oh ! Harry ! Je suis désolée !T'es aveugle ! Je m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant !!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte maintenant ? Chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Puis, à l'intention de Hermione Harry ajouta : 

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Ben, parce que t'as les yeux verts. Alors t'es aveugle !

Harry ne chercha pas à la contredire, il lui dit simplement :

- Oui, t'as raison.

- MAIS J'EN AI MARRE ! Pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'avais quatre ans ? J'me tire !

Hermione partie en courant en direction du château.

Elle comptait se rendre à son dortoir, lorsqu'en passant devant la bibliothèque elle aperçu Draco sans ses fidèles toutou. Il était assis dans un coin, son nez dans un livre.

Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, elle s'assit sur la table, se pencha vers lui, et commença à parler :

- Salut, Draco, ça va ? dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sensuel.

Draco, leva les yeux vers la personne qui s'adressait à lui, et fut étonné de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu veux la Sang-de-Bourbe. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

Elle se leva, se rapprocha de lui. Puis passa une jambe d'un côté et de l'autre du jeune adolescent. De façon à être assise sur lui, et face à lui.

Elle approcha alors dangereusement son visage de lui, et dit : 

- Toi…

Puis sans prévenir, elle se mit à l'embrasser férocement. D'un coup un cri déchiré et désespéré fendit l'air :

- AAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron, la bouche grande ouverte, était effaré, il se tenait devant la scéne qu'offraient Draco et Hermione. Il se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens, en criant. 

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!! DITES MOI QUE C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR !!! JE VAIS ME REVEILLER, HEIN HARRY ??!!

- Non, je crois pas…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note des auteurs :** Voici un nouveau chapitre avec Hermione toujours aussi dévergondée. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous reviewez. D'ailleurs en parlant de review, tout vos review nous ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Nous rappelons que le comportement et le langage d'Hermione n'est surtout pas à prendre en exemple.

Ah oui, s'il vous plait allez lire la fanficiton : Un rêve devenu réalité, écrit par Johera. (cette histoire est un choc entre notre monde, c a d le monde réel, et le monde merveilleux d'HP.)

**Disclamer : **vous le savez, c ps à ns, c à personne sof à J.K

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 5

*** 

Le temps de refermer sa bouche, Ron se mit à courir vers Draco et Hermione.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?? 

Ron s'adressait à l'adolescent.

- Comment oses tu abuser d'une pauvre adolescente innocente et fragile ?

Draco, tout étonné ne répondit pas tout de suite à Ron. Hermione en profita pour prendre la parole :

- Mais arrêtez de jouer mes parents ! J'en ai marre maintenant ! J'ai le droit de rien faire ! J'ai pas le droit de fumer, j'ai pas le droit de voler, j'ai pas le droit de m'amuser, j'ai pas le droit d'aller où je veux, j'ai pas le droit de sortir avec qui je veux ni de m'habiller comme je veux !Merde à la fin ! Vous commencez à me faire vraiment chier !

Lorsque Hermione eut fini son monologue, elle soupira un bon coup et attendit une réaction.

Draco était médusé, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il regardait dans le vide. Il avait du mal à imaginer la plus sérieuse des élèves en train de faire se qui venait d'être énuméré. De plus, il était encore sous l'effet de surprise que le baiser d'Hermione avait provoqué et ne parlons pas de son langage qui n'était pas très correct et plutôt inhabituel sortant de sa bouche.

Harry, essayait de calmer Ron qui continuait de s'exciter contre Hermione.

Sans prévenir, Draco se leva et cria :

- STOP ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir vous disputer mais quand même dans l'histoire c'est moi le plus à plaindre !

- Oh toi ferme là ! s'exclama Ron à l'intention de Draco.

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Hermione prit une nouvelle fois la parole à sa place : 

- T'as pas à lui parler comme ça ! Si t'es jaloux c'est pas mon problème !Vous m'avez tous soûlé, j'm'arrache ! 

Puis, elle ajouta en se tournant vers Draco, toujours aussi déconcerté :

- Dracie mon chéri, je suis à toi quand tu veux et où tu veux !

Hermione se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Mme Pince, allait à l'encontre de Draco, Ron et Harry de plus en plus désorientés.

Après le déjeuner qui s'était passé sans incidents particuliers, mis à part le fait que Ron ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Hermione qui elle, l'ignorait totalement.

Ron en voulait aussi à Hermione car par sa faute il était obligé de ranger la bibliothèque tout le week-end sous la surveillance de Mme Pince.

Ils attendaient que le professeur Rogue arrive pour que le cours puisse commencer. Il faut préciser que Draco prenait ses distances vis à vis d'Hermione et la surveillait étroitement d'un air soupçonneux.

Rogue arriva, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui à chacun de ses pas, comme à son habitude. Il fit l'appel et s'arrêta au nom de :

- GRANGER Hermione !

Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas jugé bon de daigner vous présenter à l'heure de retenue à laquelle vous avez été conviée. Puis-je savoir ce qui était aussi important pour vous dispenser de cette heure de retenue ?

- Ca vous regarde pas ! 

- Pouvez vous répéter ?

- Oui si ça peut vous faire plaisir. CA-NE-VOUS-RE-GAR-DE-PAS ! C'est mieux comme ça ?

Tous les regards étaient dirigés successivement vers Hermione puis Rogue qui devenait rouge de colère à vue d'œil. Tous les élèves, sans exception appréhendaient la réaction du professeur. Celui-ci s'insurgea : 

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ME PARLER AINSI ! JE NE SUPPORTERAI PAS PLUS LONGTEMPS UNE TELLE INSOLENCE DE VOTRE PART ! VEUILLEZ PRENDRE LA PORTE !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton calme et posé.

- Oh, croyez moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie.

- Bien, après tout c'est vous le professeur !

Hermione se leva toujours aussi calmement, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, leva sa baguette dans les airs et prononça :

- _Wingardium leviosa_

La porte sorti de ses gonds, Hermione la dirigeait à sa guise. Elle se tourna vers son professeur, et interrogea : 

- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE REVIEWEZ PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note des DEUX autrices de cette fic :** Coucou, nous tenions à nous excuser du retard. En effet ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps car nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic donc ça prend plus de temps. Ce chapitre est court, désolé aussi pour ça, mais c'était pour faire le lien entre le chapitre 5 et 7.  
Au fait, vous saviez que d'après un sondage Draco est le premier personnage le plus détesté de tout Harry Potter. Vous vous rendez compte ?! ça nous a profondément choquées, pauvre petit Dracie. Bref, bonne lecture…..

Ah oui, nous zalions oublié, **The magnifique et indispensable qui sert trop à quelque chose et que tout le monde lit Disclamer :** donc, donc, donc, rien n'é a nous (malheureusement) mais tout est à J.K.R (qui devrait d'ailleurs se bouger le *** pr sortir ce ****** de tome 5)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 6

*** 

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione était dans le bureau du directeur, en compagnie du professeur Rogue, qui sous l'effet de fureur avait dû interrompre son cours. 

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva, et en voyant Rogue rouge de fureur accompagné d'une des plus studieuses élèves de Poudlard, demanda des explications. Son regard s'attardant sur la porte qui flottait dans les airs derrière eux. 

- - Mlle Granger, a cru intelligent de ne pas venir en heure de retenue, lorsque je lui ai demandé des explications elle a cru bon de me provoquer. Lorsque je lui ai ordonné de prendre la porte, elle a pris mes expressions au mot, vous voyez le résultat. 

- - Oui, je vois, je vois. Marmonna Dumbledore. 

- - Pour son manque de respect envers un professeur, la dégradation infligée au matériel scolaire, j'exige une punition adaptée. D'ailleurs si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je renverrais cette élève sur le champs. 

- - Oui, mais c'est moi qui décide. Laissez-nous je vais régler ça. 

- - Si vous le permettez je préfère rester. Etant la victime, je me vois le droit d'assister à la punition qui va lui être imposée. 

- - Je suis désolé, mais je dois régler quelques petites choses avec Mlle Granger. 

- - Bien dans ce cas. Dit Rogue avant de se détourner. Quand à vous Mlle Granger veuillez relâcher cette porte, je trouve cela d'un ridicule. 

- - Si c'est vous qui le dites professeur, répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. 

Elle brisa le sort qui retenait la porte. La porte bascula alors, et retomba douloureusement sur le pied de Rogue.

Le regard du professeur Dumbledore fit rapidement le tour de la situation. De Rogue, à la porte, à Hermione puis de Hermione à la porte jusqu'à Rogue qui passait rapidement du blanc au rouge en prenant au passage les teintes violette, verte et bleu. Le professeur Dumbledore jugea nécessaire d'éloigner Rogue de son élève avant qu'un meurtre soit commis dans l'enceinte du collège. Après qu'il eut le plus gentiment possible jeté Rogue dehors et refermé la porte sans le laisser parler une seconde, un cri de douleur explosa. 

Comme si de rien n'était, Dumbledore se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit : 

- Je sais que tout ce qui arrive n'est pas de votre faute, je ne vous punirez donc pas. Vous pouvez sortir, mais je vous conseille d'éviter de croiser le professeur Rogue. 

Après cet entretien avec le directeur Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Les autres élèves étaient encore en cours, elle était donc seule. Ce qui dans son état n'est pas très recommandé. Elle se mit tout de suite à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour passer le temps. 

Hermione était assise au fond de la salle commune, feignant de lire un vieux grimoire dont elle ne connaissait même pas le titre tout en regardant sa montre pour guetter l'arrivée de ses camarades. Tout d'un coup son visage s'illumina, c'était l'heure.

Le tableau pivota, s'ouvrant sur une horde collégien fous de joie de sortir d'un cour de potion et qui plus est affamés.

Après leurs premiers pas dans la salle, une hécatombe les frappa soudain : ils tombèrent tous les uns après les autres. C'est ainsi que Ron fit un merveilleux vol plané à travers la salle, et figé dans son sourire béat s'écrasa face contre terre, ses cheveux roux se confondant avec le parquet. Harry qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard, trouva une salle jonchée d'élèves. Il s'arrêta net, ce qui lui permis de ne pas se retrouver collé à terre. Il regarda autour de lui en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui était morte de rire devant ce spectacle. Tentant de couvrir le bruit que faisait les élèves de Gryffondor, il cria à Hermione : 

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? 

Hermione se ressaisit, et monta dans sa chambre, abandonnant à leur triste sort les adolescents en détresse. 

Le professeur Mc Gonagall, attirée par le bruit fit une entrée virevoltante. 

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici. 

Harry l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas de plus et se retrouve elle aussi dans le même état que les autres. Un élève par terre émit quelques bruits. 

- Je crois qu'il essaye de parler. Supposa Harry. 

Mc Gonagall jeta un regard inquisiteur, et se pencha vers l'élève. Celui-ci avait la bouche à demie-collée au parquet. 

- Je vois. Un simple sort de collage a été utilisé par dessus un produit lustrant. Je vais arranger ça. 

D'un coup de baguette, les collégiens furent libérés. Ils se relevèrent avec le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait et montèrent en direction de leur dortoir. Pendant ce temps Harry coura vers Ron pour le relever et ils partirent rejoindre Hermione avant que Mc Gonagall ne leur pose des questions. En montant les escaliers Ron dit à Harry : 

- Allez courage plus que vingt-quatre heures.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

REVIEWEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note des auteurs :** Bonjour tout le monde!!! Et voila un magnifique (enfin je sais pas s'il est magnifique, c'est à vous de nous le dire!!!!!) new chapitre sur les aventures de Melle Hermi-mi complètement déjantée! Ah oui, on aimerait bien (nous deux, 1+1=2) que vous (vous pas nous) alliez voir (enfin lire) notre biographie (si on peut appeler ça une biographie, c'est plutôt un délire parmi tant d'autres entre nous (pas vous) ) VIVE LES PARENTHESES! (et les vaches milkas). Enfin bref.... Bonne lecture même si je sais qu'elle sera bonne! (ou la la la modestie)

**Disclamer : **P***** j'en ai marre de ce disclaimer de m**** qui me mange le cerveau mais c'est pas grav! Donc, les persos ne sont pas à nous et tt le monde le sait mais on s'en fout!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 7

*** 

Sept heures précises, la sonnerie du réveil d'Hermione retentit. L'adolescente jeta un œil sur le petit cadran.

- Putain !Mais pourquoi j'me réveille, ça va pas !J'en ai marre des cours…..Oh, et puis merde, je reste !

Hermione se laissa retomber lourdement sur son matelas. Elle ne décida de se lever que quelques heures plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron déjeunaient dans la grande salle.

- Mais où est Hermione ?demanda Ron, toujours avec le même air idiot qui lui va si bien.  
- Ben…j'en sais rien. Comment tu veux que je le sache crétin.  
- Mais pourquoi tu me traites de crétin abruti ?  
- Je sais pas, j'avais envie mongolien !!!

Neville, qui se trouvait à côté d'eux les interrompit :

- Eu…Excusez moi mais vous allez bien ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec un air surpris. Ron répliqua d'un ton imbécile :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut l'autre attardé mental ?Bien sur que ça va !

Neville ne demanda pas son reste et s'éloigna à une distance qu'il estima prudente (environ une bonne dizaine de mètres) de ses amis.  
Harry regarda son meilleur ami et l'interrogea :

- Ah oui au fait ! Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ?  
- Ben, tu sais bien que je suis débile, j'en sais rien moi !  
- Ca dois être la fatigue ! J'en peux plus de voir Hermione dans cet état là !  
- Moi non plus, je sais plus quoi faire en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir inventer aujourd'hui ? Elle à déjà tout fait, non ?  
- A mon avis, elle est capable d'inventer n'importe quoi, ne la sous-estimons pas !  
  


Apparemment Hermione avait déjà commencé sa journée en séchant les cours de la matinée. Pendant que ses camarades étaient en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, vers dix heures, Hermione, elle, se réveillait à peine. Avec un air satisfait, sans doute dû à l'excellente longue nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle partie prendre sa douche, puis, soudainement affamée, elle décida d'aller rendre une petite visite aux elfes de maisons.  
Se glissant discrètement dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec l'intention de passer inaperçue auprès des professeurs, elle partie à la quête de nourriture en fredonnant sur l'air de " comme les rois mages en Galilée… " :  
" Comme les rois mages en Galilée  
Moi j'vais m'chercher quelque chose à bouffer  
Je te suivrais, où tu iras j'irais  
fidèle à mon estomac  
jusqu'à destinatiooonnn "  
la la la la la……

Hermione arriva enfin devant le tableau qui menait aux cuisines. Elle chatouilla la poire et le tableau pivota. Elle fit une entrée captivante en lançant :

- Coucou c'est moi ! Et oui c'est Chico !

Surpris par l'entrée fracassante de l'adolescente, certains elfes renversèrent les plats qu'ils transportaient, nettoyèrent et partirent instantanément s'exploser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche. D'autres préférèrent s'en prendre à la table. Dobby s'avança vers Hermione et lui dit de sa voix stridente et insupportable :

- Bonjour mademoiselle la copine de Harry Potter.  
- Ouais slut !S'te plait ferme ta gueule parce que ta voix couinante me donne envie de me tirer une balle.  
- Oh pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon…..  
- C'est bon, j'crois que j'ai capté là !  
Bon, j'ai envie de raïave !Donne moi a manger !  
- Oui toute de suite.

Dobby se pressa, alla chercher de la tarte aux pomme, des chocolats et tout un tas de bonnes choses à manger. Hermione s'installa à une des tables et se rassasia.  
Dobby, toujours curieux de nature, se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda :

- Eu, excusez moi mademoiselle la copine de Harry Potter, mais, vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?  
- Ca te regardes ? J't'en poses moi des questions ? Et d'abord, tu peux m'appeler Hermione parce que ça me prend grave la tête de t'entendre m'appeler " mademoiselle la copine de Harry Potter " !

Dobby ne dit plus rien. Il avait peur d'offusquer Hermione. Il allait donc s'éloigner d'elle quand elle lui dit de rester.

- Dobby, lui dit-elle, t'en as pas marre de te casser le cul à bosser comme un dingue pour que dalle ?  
- Dobby n'a pas bien compris ce que mademoiselle Hermione lui a dit. Il est désolé.  
- La vache, tu sers vraiment à rien ! Bon j'me tire je reviendrai plus tard pour t'expliquer clairement ma façon de voir les choses !  
Ciao tout le monde, j'm'arrache !

Avec un regard remplit d'étonnement, Dobby et les autres elfes laissèrent partir la jeune fille.

Il était midi moins le quart, l'heure de déjeuner quand Harry et Ron sortaient du cours de métamorphose.

- Ca craint, on a pas vu Hermione de la matinée ! Fit remarquer Ron de façon très intelligente.  
- On peut dire que t'es perspicace, dit Harry.  
- Ah ah ah ! J'en ai marre que tu me remballe à chaque fois, j'ai rien fait à la fin !  
- Mais non ! T'es parano ma parole !  
- Bon c'est bon, on laisse tomber. A ton avis où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?  
- J'en ai aucune idée.

Les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la salle commune dans le but d'aller poser leurs affaires de la matinée dans leur dortoir avant de prendre le chemin de la grande salle. Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent le passage qui menait à la salle commune, ils se figèrent tout à coup en découvrant une pièce pleine d'ambiance. De la musique s'échappait des meubles ensorcelés et presque tous les garçons Gryffondoriens se pressaient autour d'un podium improvisé sur lequel, debout on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille méconnaissable. Toute habillée de cuir, elle se trémoussait et chantait la chanson provocante : " Unbelievable ". Entre deux déhanchements et deux notes de musiques on arrivait à entendre les cris surexcités des adolescents en chaleur. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de Ron pendant que la jeune fille retirait sa veste doucement et avec un mouvement sensuel des épaules.

- T'as vu la bombe ?s'exclama Ron les joues rouges à l'intention de Harry.  
- Eu… Ron… C'EST HERMIONE ! …. Je crois…. Je suis plus très sur de la connaître finalement. Ajouta Harry alors que la fille se détachait les cheveux pour jouer avec en les balançant de droite à gauche toujours aussi sensuellement.

Après un petit temps de réaction de la part de Ron, les deux amis se précipitèrent vers Hermione pour l'éjecter du podium. Tandis qu'Harry ordonnait à l'adolescente de redescendre de ce qui était devenu une scène d'attraction, Ron entendit une phrase prononcé par un autre garçon qui ressemblait à : " Viens par ici ma jolie ! " Il se retourna pour crier son indignation à ce jeune pervers précoce quand il reconnu Seamus, qui se trouvait à côté de Dean. Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui hurlait à la figure :

- NON MAIS T'AS PAS HONTE ?C'EST HERMIONE !

N'attendant aucune réponse, Ron se mit à jouer les justiciers en montant sur le podium avec une rapidité affolante pour crier à ce qui ressemblait fort à l'émeute :

- C'EST BON LE SPECTACLE EST TERMINE !TOUT LE MONDE DANS SA CHAMBRE !

Des : " non, mais pour qui tu te prends " et des : " non, encore encore, vas-y Hermione " se firent entendre mais Harry alla rejoindre Ron et à eux deux ils réussirent à calmer les autres. Surtout par le fait qu'il empoignèrent Hermione pour l'emmener à l'extérieur du château.  
Bien entendu, Hermione leur en voulait à mort. Comme d'habitude c'était toujours elle la victime. Mais cette fois, au moment où elle voulait les semer en s'échappant en courant. Harry la retint et décida de ne pas la lâcher jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Après cette nouvelle décision d'Harry, Hermione avait proféré des menaces comme quoi, s'ils l'a gardaient avec eux, c'est comme s'ils la séquestraient, donc, s'ils voulaient jouer à ça, elle ferait pareil.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE REVIEWEZ PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!

Johera et Eléa (paske nous le valons bien!! et oui!!)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note des auteurs :** Bon dsl, Elea n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire cette note avec moi. Donc c'est moi Johera qui vous fournirez quelques petites explications. Tout d'abord, il faut qu'on s'excuse parce que ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas mis un chapitre en ligne (oui je sais c'est quasiment impardonnable). Mais voyez-vous nous avons réussi à trouver de la place dans nos emploi du temps, et, overbooké que nous sommes nous avons réussi l'exploit d'écrire DEUX chapitres. Alors voilà, nous vous offrons donc ces deux chapitres. On c'est encore une fois bien amusée quand même pour les écrire. Et sinon, vous le savez j'en suis certaine demain sort enfin le tome 5 en français!!!! et en plus, le 3 décembre c'est mon anniversaire!!! je pouvais vraiment pas avoir un plus beau cadeau, ça fait quand même des années que j'attend ce tome.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, **_je vous prierais, si vous avez lu le tome 5 de n'y faire aucune référence dans vos reviews!! NOUS NE VOULONS RIEN SAVOIR TANT QUE NOUS NE L'AVONS PAS LU_ **(vous comprenez très bien j'en suis certaine)

à part ça, je me permet de faire la pub pour l'histoire que j'écris toute seule, "Accord Mythique", je suis sûre qu'elle vous plaira, c'est une fic concernant Draco et Hermione eh eh, allez, lisez-là svp, c'est du made in Johera. (résumé de l'histoire pour ceux que ça intéresse : Hermione et Draco se détestent depuis toujours, chose imprévue ils tombent sur un accord commun...)

**Disclamer : **eh oui, notre très cher disclamer ne l'oublions surtout pas. TOUT est à J.K.Rowling : les persos, les décors, le monde. Mais évidement tous ce qui sort de notre imagination délirante et débordante c'est de nous (de qui d'autre ça pouvait être, y'a que nous pour sortir des trucs aussi fou)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 8

*** 

- J'ai hâte au bal d'Halloween.

- Il paraît que le professeur Dumbledore a engagé les squelettes enchantés pour jouer de la musique.

- Non ? Trop top fun délire. J'hallucine grave, comment c'est trop kiffant, jure la vie de ta reum. (N/A : Désolé petit égarement…)

Harry se retourna vers Dean et Seamus qui discutaient du bal de Halloween qui aurait lieu le soir même.

- Oh, mince j'avais complètement zappé le bal, avec toutes les conneries d'Hermione…

- Quelles conneries ? Demanda Seamus à Harry, pendant que Ron s'exclama au même instant :

- Hermione !!

Ron sortit de la salle en courant sans plus d'explication.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Dean, une cuillère de porridge dans la bouche.

Harry sembla tout à coup réaliser quelque chose, son expression incrédule se changea en effarement et il suivit le chemin de Ron après avoir crié :

- Abracadabra et Saperlipopette, par les couilles de Merlin ! Hermione…

En effet, Harry et Ron avaient oublié quelque chose. La veille, pour éviter de lâcher leur amie dans la nature, ils avaient lancé un sort sur sa porte afin qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir de sa chambre le lendemain. Ils voulaient être sûr qu'elle ne sèche pas les cours et qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de nouvelle bêtise. Ils pensaient qu'ainsi ils pourraient la surveiller plus facilement et avaient l'intention de la libérer après s'être réveillé.  
Curieusement, Hermione au lieu de crier et tambouriner la porte, était calme et posée. Lorsqu'ils ouvrèrent sa porte et entrèrent dans sa chambre ils la trouvèrent en train de ranger des fioles et des pots dans une petite armoire. Elle referma l'armoire et se retourna vers eux avec un sourire angélique, trop angélique pour être sincère.

En cour de Botanique, Harry et Ron ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à Hermione, pour la garder à l'œil. (N/A : On sait que ça a pas de sens, mais il y en a une qui est bleue et l'autre chez qui c'est naturel…)  
Harry remarqua que Hermione chipait furtivement des herbes à droite à gauche pour les cacher dans son sac. Il se jura mentalement d'aller lui demander ce qu'elle mijotait. Pendant tout le reste du cours Hermione se comporta de façon exemplaire, elle suivait les instructions du professeur à la lettre et prenait consciencieusement des notes. Tout le reste de la matinée fut ainsi, se qui d'ailleurs troubla énormément nos deux jeunes compagnons Gryffondorien.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Hermione Ron et Harry se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione suivit d'ailleurs docilement ses deux gardes du corps, sans montrer une seconde sa réticence. La bonne humeur se faisait sentir dans toute la salle, pour cause d'annulation des cours l'après-midi même. En effet, puisque le soir il était organisé un bal, les cours avaient été suspendus pour le reste de la journée.  
Le déjeuner terminé, nos trois mousquetaires (N/A : Oups…égarement..) remontèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Malgré qu'ils auraient bien voulu surveiller Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient forcés de la confier à Parvati et Lavande pour qu'elle puisse se préparer pour la soirée.

Dans la chambre des filles de cinquième année.

- Tu penses que cette couleur de rouge à lèvres est assortie à mes chaussures ? Demanda Parvati à Lavande, tout en s'admirant dans un miroir.

Hermione observait la scène d'un air dégoûté, telle une fille qui allait faire une dépression nerveuse. Elle pris l'initiative de terminer le projet qu'elle avait en tête. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Lavande l'intercepta. Agitant ses mains dans tous les sens avec l'espoir que ses trois-cent milles couches de vernis fluo sèchent un jour, elle lui cria :

- Où tu vas ? Restes là, Harry m'a promis de m'acheter les dernières barrettes à la mode, celles si mignonnes avec des strass, si je te surveillait. Alors tu ne vas nulle part.

Elle se plaça devant la porte, pour essayer d'empêcher Hermione de passer. Hermione la regarda de haut en bas avec amusement. Ne cherchant pas à utiliser la force, elle se contenta de feindre un air paniqué en lui disant :

- Oh, y'a mon chat qui traîne sur ton lit ! C'est pas là où elle était ta robe ?

Complètement perturbée, Lavande se précipita avec un cri affolé vers son lit.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu te rends comptes, des poils orange sur ma robe verte !

Hermione profita de ce moment de folie, pour s'esquiver. Habillée d'une robe de satin longue et rouge fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse et particulièrement décolletée, Hermione se dirigeait vers les cuisines.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient installés dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween. Dumbledore fit son discours habituel, et tout le monde se jeta violemment et sauvagement sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître sur les tables. Ron s'enfilait des verres de jus de citrouille, Harry se remplissait le ventre jusqu'à implosion, tandis que Hermione mangeait avec modération les yeux rivés sur son assiette avec un petit sourire malicieux. Mais qu'avait-elle encore fait ?  
Le dîner se déroulait bien malgré les silences suspicieux d'Hermione.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Johera et Eléa, qui vous adore et qui vous remercient énormément pour vos reviews (c'est quand même grâce à eux qu'on à écrit cette suite...)

alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!


	9. Chapitre 9

C'est lui, il est là, il est beau, il est merveilleux, spécialement pour vous en avant première : LE CHAPITRE 9.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 9

*** 

Au bout d'une demi-heure le professeur Rogue se leva de sa chaise pour faire un discours. Bizarrement, le ton du professeur n'était ni sec, ni froid comme de coutume, mais plutôt relâché, et aussi joyeux que si on venait de lui annoncer que tous les élèves de gryffondor étaient soudainement mort :

- Youhou, c'est avec joieuhh immense plaisir que, que, je suis heureux d'être avec vous mes enfants chers. Vous allez tous me manquer, je vous adore.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. McGonagall se leva et l'interrompu :

- Oh, Severus, je vous comprends, ce n'est pas grave.

Et elle se mit également à pleurer, après l'avoir pris dans ses bras le réconfortant comme un petit enfant.  
Pendant que tous les professeurs réunis se levaient, s'embrassaient, et se réconfortaient, chantaient à l'occasion, les élèves poursuivaient leurs discussions animées.  
Toute la salle était plongée dans une ambiance euphorique intense et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Hermione, toutefois, demeurait dans un état habituel, et admirait l'attitude de ses camarades lorsque tout à coup (n/a : roulement de tambour… petite musique stressante… mystère et suspense…) Rusard pénétra… dans la Grande Salle.  
Courant-clopinant, il se dirigea vers le podium mis en place, et se saisi du micro magiquement enchanté :

- Excusez-moi.

Il tapa sur le micro, repoussa sa luisante chevelure en arrière, pris un air dramatique et annonça :

- C'est avec un ô combien grand désarroi que je me vois vous annoncer la mort de notre bien-aimée Miss Teigne. En effet, suite à un étouffement passif dû à une malheureuse arrête de poisson, notre chatte adorée nous à quitter il y a trois minutes et sept secondes dans de pénibles et abominables souffrances.

Tous les élèves, et les professeurs, cessèrent de rire. Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux, d'un air inquisiteur, puis, soudainement, éclatèrent tous de rire si fort que les murs mêmes de la salle vibrèrent.  
Totalement vexé, et plus démoralisé que jamais, le concierge sortit précipitamment de la salle et éclata en sanglots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron se leva, monta sur la table malgré les vaines protestations de Harry et toujours sous le regard amusé de Hermione et s'écria :

- Je vole !

Il agita les bras, pris son élan et commença une course efreiné le long de la table des gryffondors en tentant d'éviter le plus possible les gobelets et les plats. Après s'être pris dans les jambes une soupière de potiron, il se propulsa en l'air.  
Tous ses camarades le suivaient des yeux lorsqu'il semblait défier les lois de l'apesanteur, survolant à merveille la table des professeurs. Puis, dans un fracas intense, il se sentit freiné dans sa course par le mur.  
La face collée contre celui-ci, il glissa lentement jusqu'au sol tel un coulis de caramel sur un flamby (dsl pour la pub…).

Après que Mme Pomfresh soit venu ramassé un pitoyable Ron au bras cassé tous les élèves à la démarche instable - à l'exception d'Hermione - furent renvoyés vers leurs dortoirs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Nous ne cesserons de le répéter : VIVE LES REVIEWS!!!


End file.
